This invention relates to a novel polyfluorinated thiazoline derivative which is available as a chemical for controlling noxious organisms, such as a fungicide, acaricide and insecticide.
As a similar compound in structure to a thiazoline derivative of the present invention, 2-acetamido-4,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)-5-tetrafluoroethylidene)-thiazoline has been described in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 57371/1985. However, in the above publication, there is no description about the use as an agricultural agent or biological test of the compound. Also, EP-A-0 497 367 (which corresponds to U.S. Ser. No. 07/828,110 now received a Notice of Allowance) which was published after the priority date of this case discloses a thiazoline derivative but a substituent thereof is different from the present invention.
The polyfluorinated thiazoline derivatives of the present invention are novel compounds, and thus their activities of controlling noxious organisms have been not known.